Defunct fan websites
Sadly, many fan websites of yore no longer exist. The owner has perhaps died, or moved on to another fandom, or can no longer afford to pay for the site, or changed Internet Service Providers and not moved the site to the new ISP. Where a fair amount is known about a defunct website, it has been given its own article in the Forever Knight wiki. There is an alphabetical listing of these articles. Unfortunately, in all too many instances, only the name and old web address of the site is still known. If you know of any additional websites that no longer exist, please add them to the list. If you have information about any of these websites, please add it to the wiki. We are very interested in learning more about them. List of Defunct Fan Websites Sites with Wiki Pages The following sites have their own pages on this wiki. * The Celtic GlowWorm Faction Page http://members.tripod.com/~celtic_glowworm/index.html Celtic Forever Knight fans *'Cousins' List Page' http://www.geocities.com/~sellersjr/cousins/index.html *'Natalie's Bed and Breakfast' http://free.prohosting.com/~romana/natpack/index.html Archived Sites The following websites—which do not yet have their own pages on this wiki—are no longer available at their original locations, but have been copied by the Archive Project. It should be noted that the quality of the copies is highly variable: some are almost complete; but others are missing pages, and may are missing some or all of their sound files and graphics (including screen captures). *'A Few Obsessions' Allison Percy's fan website about Geraint Wyn Davies; includes the "Ger Speaks!" pronunciation guide. http://assets.wharton.upenn.edu/~percy91/obsess.html *'An Unkindness of Ravens' Ravenettes' faction page, basically links. http://www.xensei.com/users/khart/raven.htm Archived at http://web.archive.org/web/19970806132141/http://www.xensei.com/users/khart/raven.htm *'Cousin Mary's Knightmares' http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Hollow/1228/knightmares.html *'Forever Knight Fanatics' Castle' http://www.geocities.com/wetvampirekiss/ *'Illuminati Forever Knight Tribute Page' http://members.tripod.com/~Illuminati_onelist/ForeverKnight.html * The Jewelled Peach http://pw2.netcom.com/~br1035/peach.html Part of the Nunkies Anonymous faction site; fan fiction archive. * Lady Nay's Forever Knight Fan fiction, Subsites for all characters and pairings, web rings, mailing lists, and links. http://www.ladynaysforeverknight.com *'The Many Bytes of Forever Knight' Directory to Forever Knight sites http://www.hemi.com/~lashoka/fk.html *'Nunkies Anonymous Homepage' http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/nunkies.html *'The Pewter Gryphon's Lair' Diane Echelbarger's website. Included Schroedinger's Dead Cat (an archive of her fan fiction), pictures of Forever Knight dolls she costumed, and a report on the NATPE Seven's attempt to save Forever Knight. http://www.execpc.com/~echelbar Archived at http://web.archive.org/web/20020803053940/my.execpc.com/~echelbar/ *'PorCroix, the Vampire Pig' Decorated plaster pig. http://www.gg.caltech.edu/~maeve/pig.html * Tracy Sue Morris's website http://www.geocities.com/tracysuemorris Included: ** Vachon fiction at http://www.geocities.com/tracysuemorris/sanctuary.html ** Inca fiction at http://www.geocities.com/tracysuemorris/mothermoon.html Sites Not Archived The following sites have not been archived, and little is known about them. *'Cousin Melissa's page' This has been converted into a professional writer's blog (which is the only thing archived). http://world.std.com/~cwyln * Forever Knight: Premise and History Background information on the program and its main character, Nick Knight. http://members.aol.com/clockslett/fkprem. * Immajer's Screen Captures Pictures and screen captures from the series. http://free.prohosting.com/~immajer/ * DCE's Forever Knight Page Photos, sounds, quotes, fan fiction and an analysis of the series' main characters. http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/dolls/867/fk/index.html * Liz' Forever Knight Picture Page Index Large, wallpaper-sized pictures from the episodes, including characters not usually seen elsewhere. http://www.luckyliz.crosswinds.net/ForeverKnight/ * Deanie's Perktopia Dedicated to the character of Tracy Vetter and her followers, the Dark Perks. Includes fan fiction, links and an episode guide. http://www.lisacaps.com/perktopia/perktopia.html * Forever Knight: Images by Episode Episode guide with hundreds of photos from the series. http://xravenkatx.tripod.com/index.html * The Cousinly Page http://www.cs.virginia.edu/~acc2a/fk/cousinly.html LaCroix site * The Forever Light Cousins Site Light Cousins faction page **http://www.geocities.com/~annwilliams **http://www.freeyellow.com/members7/aw146/cousin.html Forever Light Cousins * Diviants http://www.primenet.com/~mefein/divia.html Diviants faction site * The Disciples of Divia http://members.aol.com/mamidsd/dod.html * Fans of Don http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Cavern/1228/FoD.html FoDs faction site * FoSiLs http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/8405/ Fans of Sidney Lambert faction site * The Valentines LaCroix/Natalie websites **http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/1228/ **http://members.aol.com/Penchk68/valpage_stuff/val.htm * The Unholy Trinity http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Corridor/7100 Nick/Janette/LaCroix * Eternal Home of the Dark Trinity http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/3235/dtrinity.html Nick/Janette/LaCroix * Nick's Harem http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/7253/index.html The Virtual Wives of Nick Knight *'Forever Knighties!' http://members.aol.com/knighties/ *'Dark Knighties' http://members.aol.com/marciat747/darkkngt/index.html *'Our Dark Lady of Forever Knight' http://www.public.usit.net/ckeith/Janette.html *'Immortal Beloveds' http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/6890/immortalbeloved.html *'Eternal Home of the Dark Trinity' http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/3235/dtrinity.html *'Knight's Loft' http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/6890/ *'Forever Knight Faction Guide' http://members.aol.com/clockslett/fkfact.html *'Fleurette's Home for Forever Knight' http://www.crosswinds.net/~fleuretteb/ *'Valerie's Forever Knight Page' http://www.olywa.net/radu/valerie/Knight.html *'Lost Scenes Of Forever Knight' http://cuznkimi.tripod.com/lost.html *'Reality Bites - A Forever Knight Homepage' http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Hollow/3520/ *'The Little Knight' http://www.mtl.net/pio/forever.html *'Lars' Page' http://www.valleynet.com/~lars/fk/index.html *'Erica and Bianca's FK Page' http://www.primenet.com/~vaimpir/fk.html *'Dee Davidson's FK Page' http://www.realnetnw.com/~dmd/fk.htm *'Cousin April's FK Page' http://edge.edge.net/~aruskin/fk.htm *German FK page http://members.aol.com/DanaKappes/main.html *'Tippi's World Wide Wickedness Site' http://www.netcom.com/tippinb/wicked.html *'Forever Knight Sub HomePage' http://www.catt.ncsu.edu/users/vamp/www/fk.html * Lt. Darkstar's FK Page http://www.escape.com/~mazzara/forkni.html * The FK Lists Home Page http://cac.psu.edu/~jap8/fk/fk.html * Dan's FK Page http:// www.gl.umbc. edu/~djoyav1 * Catherine Boone's Page http://www.cco.caltech.edu/~catheboo/mosaic.html * Until Forever http://pages.prodigy.com/TX/forever"> * Amy Potter's Page http://members.gnn.com/APotter/page2.htm * Jami's Personal Page http://ourworld.compuserve.com/homepages/immajer *'Warm Fuzzies' http://members.aol.com/immajer/warmfuzzies.html *'Lane Lombardia's Page' http://nweb.ntaxis.com/~longpath/lane.html *'Lady Johanna Constantine's Page' http://www.unm.edu/~johanna *'Ching Pin Lin's page' http://www.bowdoin.edu/dept/cs/student/clin.Ink/ping.html *'Melody Lee's Page' http://www.sware.com/~shan/melodylee.html *'Abby Albrecht's Page' http://www-scf.usc.edu/~albrecht *'Zaxxon's Page' http://frank.mtsu.edu/~sachs *'Cousin Wyndy's Page' http://osf1.gmu.edu/~tguingab/ *'Michael Wayne Jack's Page' http://pubweb.acns.nwu.edu/~mjack *'Amparo Bertram's Page' http://www.umich.edu/~weybrat *'Victoria Meredith's Page' http://ab.edu/~meredith/index.html *'Jill Marie's Page' http://web.grfn.org/~jillkey *'Karen Tobin's Page' http://www.tiac.net/users/ktobin *'Lynn Messing's Page' http://www.asel.edu/~messing/home.html *'Lasher's Page' http://home.earthlink.net/~alasher *'Dessi's Page' http://www.ualberta.ca/~dtzatrov/knight.htm *'The Mercs from CERK' http://members.aol.com/CERKradio/homepage.htm *'The Wallflowers' Page' http://www.mbay.net/~ithildin/fkwfhome.htm *